hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (America)
Marukaite Chikyuu is the ending theme to Axis Powers Hetalia. This song was released on a special CD that came with the third DVD of the anime. This alternate version was rewritten to reflect the American culture. This version is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi. Romanized Lyrics HEI HEI Daddy KO-RA (cola) wo choudai HEI HEI Mommy HEI HEI Mommy Tsukuritate no APPURU PAI (apple pie) Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'n da Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore AMERIKA (America) Marukaite chikyuu JITto mite chikyuu Hyottoshite chikyuu Ore HI-RO- (hero) Aa hitofude de Mieru Subarashii sekai BI-FU- (beef) mo yume mo SUPA-SAIZU (supersize)! AMERIKA no sekai wo okashi de hyougen suru, korekoso ga HI-RO- no da! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu ore AMERIKA Marukaite chikyuu HATtoshite chikyuu Funzorikaete chikyuu Ore HI-RO- Tappuri no BATA- (butter) de Onaka ippai no RESHIPI (recipe) like fatty food! Ashita kara JIMU (gym) de genryou da! AMERIKA pie you made for me I will never ever forget the tas Yaa yaa Brother KO-RA wo choudai Tsuide ni Sister Tsuide kurenai ka OI OI Grandpa Heiwa ga Ichiban SUWI-TO (sweet) Baby ni tobimashu HEI HEI Daddy CHIKIN (chicken) mo choudai HEI HEI Mommy HEI HEI Mommy Tsukuritate no APPURU PAI no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'n da BE-SUBO-RU (baseball) AMEFUTO (= American Football) Fuyu ni wa AISUHOKKE- (ice hockey)! (= basketball) mo atsui zo! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu AMERIKA Ah Hitofude de mieru Subarashii sekai Megami no Kuchi wa San FI-TO (feet)! AMERIKA Ah Sekaijuu ni Nemuru Shiawase no RESHIPI HOTTO DOG(GU) (hotdog) katate ni Maishin da! AMERIKA Original Lyrics 『ヘイヘイ　Daddy　コーラをちょうだい ヘイヘイ　Mommy ヘイヘイ　Mommy 作りたてのアップルパイの あの味が忘れられないんだ』 まるかいて地球　まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　俺　アメリカ まるかいて地球　ジッと見て地球 ひょっとして地球　俺　ヒーロー あぁ一筆で　見える　素晴らしい世界 ビーフも夢も　スーパーサイズ！アメリカ 『色とりどりの世界をお菓子で表現する、これこそがヒーローの証さ！』 まるかいて地球　まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　俺　アメリカ まるかいて地球　ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえて地球　俺　ヒーロー たっぷりのバターで　お腹いっぱいのレシピ 『I like fatty food!』 明日から　ジムで　減量だ！アメリカ やあやあ Brother　コーラをちょうだい ついでに Sister　注いでくれないか オイオイ Grandpa 平和が一番 スウィート　Baby　『宇宙にとびましゅ』 ヘイヘイ　Daddy　チキンもちょうだい ヘイヘイ　Mommy ヘイヘイ　Mommy 作り立てのアップルパイの あの味が忘れられないんだ ベースボール　アメフト　冬には　アイスホッケー！ 『バスケも熱いぞ〜！』 まるかいて地球　まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　俺　アメリカ Ah　一筆で見える　素晴らしい世界 女神の　口は　3フィート*！アメリカ Ah　世界中に　眠る　幸せのレシピ ホットドッグ片手に　邁進だ！アメリカ Translated Lyrics "Hey hey daddy, get me a cola Hey hey mommy Hey hey mommy That freshly-baked apple pie you made for me I will never ever forget the taste of it!" Circle round to draw the earth, circle round to draw the earth Circle round to draw the earth, I am America Circle round to draw the earth, staring closely at the earth, The chance-filled just-so-happened earth, I am the hero Ah, with just one brushstroke you can see all of the wonderful world Where the beef and dreams are both supersize! America ”To express the multi-colored world through sweets, is the very proof of a Hero!" Circle round to draw the earth, circle round to draw the earth Circle round to draw the earth, I am America Circle round to draw the earth, the ever surprising, shocking earth Laid back down upon the earth, I am the hero Made with butter in plenty, all the tummy-filling recipes "I like fatty food!" From tomorrow, I'll go lose weight at the gym America Yeah yeah Brother, get me a cola While you're here, Sister, why don't pour some for me? Oy Oy Grandpa, peace is number one! Sweet Baby "I'm fwoating in space" Hey hey Daddy gimme some chicken too Hey hey mommy Hey hey mommy The freshly-baked apple pie you made for me I will never, ever forget the taste of it! Baseball, (American) football, And in winter ice hockey! "Basketball's hot too!" break Circle round to draw the earth, circle round to draw the earth Circle round to draw the earth, I am America Ah, with just one brushstroke you can see all of the wonderful world Where Lady Liberty's mouth is three feet wide! America Ah, throughout the whole world Sleep many recipes of happiness Pushing forward with a hot dog in hand! America Albums This song can only be found on the special bonus CD that was released with the third volume of the anime. It was released in late July 2009. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music